Death Is Everywhere
by Pineappleluvuh
Summary: Yui's real prents died in an accident when she was young. After fainting from shock and a man, also known as her "Father" in the anime, picks her up and raises her himself. As she got older, she was sent in as a sacrifice for vampires in the house to unleash their anger on, with Yui being immortal. Rated M for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story is going to be rated M for gore, so only mature audiences please! Also, I am currently in school, so updates might be slow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

Crackle Crackle

There was flaming red flames surrounded by an eight year old girl. Her blonde hair was in her face as her ruby red orbs shone with fear.

"Mommy! ***cough cough*** Mommy! I'm... ***Gag*** scared," the girl cried out in horror. No one came to see her or rescue her. For her two adults stayed still in the flames. One burnt to crisp, with the corpse still in tact, and the other smiling at the child with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"L...lea... leave... ch...chi...ch...il...d..." she whispered, but her voice would talk. "Run.. an...d ...sa...ve... your...se..lf..."

The girl whimpered as she watched her slowly burn. The woman pointed at the exit, where it was still safe to run. "I... lo...ve... you... so... lea...ve... me... behind.."

The girl shook her head as she cried to herself. The woman struggled to get up and nudged her towards the exit. "Go... before it is... too late..."

The girl stared at her, with her eyes glistening from her salty tears. "You need to come with me then." She whimpered. The woman nodded as another tear fell from her eyes, but only this time, it was crimson red. A flaming piece of wood balanced on the side of the stairs, and dropped down to impale the child. The child closed her eyes, waiting for her doom, but opened her eye in confusion. In front of her was the woman with the wood impaling just below her heart. Blood was spilling everywhere, but the fire evaporated it leaving only a powdered red substance on the floor. The girl gulped, then ran out the exit.

"Good... chi...ld... Yu..I... "the woman breathed out, then fell into an eternal slumber.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yui aimlessly wandered the streets as she thought about how she watched her parents' death. "Mommy... Daddy..." Her hair was all burnt and her clothes were black from the ashes. "Where do I go?" She cried as she sobbed into her palms.

"I will take you" a green haired man said. "I will also strip away all of your memories, you will only remember your name."

The girl fell limp as the man picked her up. This is the beginning of ther new life.

 **I honestly ran out of ideas, so om I stopped shor. Usually I write down all of my ideas, but it's 10 pm, ad I have school tomorrow. Bam. Such a terrible combination. Just so I don't fall asleep in class, like I usually do, I'm ending it here. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So... I'm thinking about being a beta, although my stories aren't very good and have heaps of spelling errors, grammar errors, and etc. I've been helping out one person by PM-ing and I kind of enjoy it. It's a new experience and it also helps me. I don't have enough words to qualify for being one, so if this chapter seems kind of rushed, I apologize in advance. Anyways, I got two reviews on the first chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to support the story!**

 **ximpo - first things first, I apologize if I spelled that wrong, and I will most definitely continue**

 **godess bubbles- I will update as soon as I can, whenever I can**

 **Thank you so much! Please continue to show your support!**

 **WARNING: MAJOR GORE!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Diabolik Lovers, and I never will**

She regretted being alive, or dead. Actually, she had no idea is she was either alive or dead. She died quite frequently, yet she was still in the human world, still healthy, and still functioning. She was- err... is a "toy" for unleashing hatred, and anger, and sadness, and joy. She is livestock for _monsters_ to feast upon. She **_was_** a normal girl, now, she doesn't know what the heck she is or even _who_ she was.

 **A few years ago...**

"Yui, do you want 'juice'?" Her father asked as he held up a box of juice.

"Mhmm!" Yui nodded as she happily smiled and reached for the box.

"I'll open it for you," he offered. He "struggled" to open it. "Hold on, let me go get the scissors. Wait here like good girl, okay"

Yui looked up at her father and smiled. "Yui's a good girl, so she'll stay here!" He pat her head and repeated, "That's right, Yui is a good girl. I'll be right back." He left the room and walked toward the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back with the "juice" box opened. There were drops of liquid red on the sides of the box. "Make sure you drknk it all!" He said. "It's good for you."

Yui happily slurped the "juice" and suddenly started coughing, and gasping for air. "Father... it.. hurts.. to breathe.." she cried out, yet he just stood there and watched. "Help... me... I.. don't... wa..nt... to...die..."

"Don't worry, you won't _ever_ die." He smiled. "The"juice" won't kill you."

Yui fainted, and the moment she was up, she "died" several times. The start of her training began."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Yui at 10 years old**

Yui panted heavily as she wiped the blood off her lip.

"Not good enough." Her father scolded. "You need to be able to kill me, otherwise it's just no fun."

Yui inhaled, and then lunged for her father. She pulled out a blade hidden under her skirt **(Vampire Knight reference XD)** and swung it at him, but he kept on dodging her attacks.

"Still not good enough," he scolded once more with a menacing gaze. "You know what that means."

He grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall. Blood dripped from her head onto his head. She smirked and stabbed his arm with her knife. Her blade pierced his arm and made a shattering noise. She pulled it out, and wiped her blade clean. He smiled. "That's it for today." He drank a small glass bottle filled with purple liquid inside, and his cuts healed.

"Yui, I'm going to come home late today. I'm meeting up with a close 'friend'." He said. He was never specific about who he was going to meet or where he was going, just the same old excuse, with different wording, every time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **7 years later**

Yui's life was always filled with fighting and such. Sometimes her father would even bring home a few skilled murderers for her to practice with. That was, until a few days ago.

"Yui, I'll be back. I'm going to go visit your mother's grave." He said as he waved and exited the door.

"Yup." Yui replied without moving her gaze from the book she was reading. She honestly didn't care anymore. She was certain that he wouldcme back; that was what he always did, only this time was different. He never actually came back. Instead, he left her a note.

"Sorry for lying to you. I'll be gone for a while, go to this address and live with them for a while. Father." Yui read out loud. "What!?" Her eyes scanned the slip of paper over and over again. "What address!?" She kept on scanning the paper, and then she flipped the page. "Look up"

She looked at the ceiling. "Stupid man..." On the ceiling was another slip of paper.

Address:1134 /

She sighed and walked to her room to pack her bag, which was filled with mostly blades. She threw her clothes in the bag without even bothering to take out her knives. She picked up her bag. "Ouch!" She yelped as she pulled out her long stands of platinum hair out of her grip. She glanced at herself through the mirror, then pulled out a knife and chopped off most of her hair in one swoop. It was now up to her shoulders.

"I was never allowed to do that myself, and now I know why." She muttered under her breath. She stared at the uneven strands of her hair, then shrugged. "Whatever."

She once again picked up her bag and traveled to the new place she was going to live in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So this is where I'm going to live in," she said as she paid the cab and looked at the poor presentation. "Fun."

She walked up to the door and knocked.

 _Pound pound pound_

A few minutes llater, the door opened. "So da*n annoying." The voice whispered as he glared daggers at Yui. He had red hair and wore a loose necktie. "State your business."

"Tch. Who's the annoying one?" She muttered. "I was told to live here."

He turned around ad slammed the door shut. "I don't remember us owning a hotel. Go somwhere else, Chichinashi." He yelled through the door.

"How rude. I guess I have to break the window." She shouted as loud as could. The door opened, and this time it was a boy with glasses.

"I apologize for his rude behavior. Come inside." He said, athough he didn't sound apologetic at all. He motioned for her to follow him.

"What's your name?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"What's yours?" She asked. It has only been a few minutes, but she was suspicious of the strange brothers.

"I asked you first. What's your name?" He demanded.

"My name is Yui." She stated. "Now tell me yours."

"You don't need to know that," he said as he kept walking.

"Rude bastard..." she muttered under her breath as she followed him into the living room.

He glanced at her intimidatingly without turning his head. "Did you say something?"

"Must've been your imagination." She replied staring at the furiniture.

"Hmmmmm."

They continued down the long and endless hallway, and thenn reached a set of double doors. He pushed it open and held the door open for her to enter through. She was greeted with a hand smashing her head agaknst the wall, causing her to gush out blood. A figure she couldn't identify reached for her eye, then ripped out the eyeball. Yui screamed in pain and took out her blade; freshly sharpened. The figure then drank the blood, then continued to rip apart her limbs and organs.

"Raito/Laito!" The guy with the glasses scolded. "What a rude way to treat your guest!"

Raito/Laito shrugged and dropped Yui. "You can't blame me. It's been a whi.e since we've last saw a human; not to mention such a delicious tasting human." He licked off the rest of the blood from his wrist. Yui gripped her missing arm and covered her empty eye socket with her hair. None of them, the 5 boys in the room, bothered to ask her if she was okay.

"Heheh... Someone "kill" me." She calmly said.

"Sure."

A red haired boy reached for her chest and tore out her heart, then licked the blood off of his hands.. "You're right! The blood tastes amazing!"

He threw her heart back at her. "You can have this back." As soon as the heart touched the body, the corpse turned into dust, and then flew away.

"No need." A female voice laughed. "Now, shall I return the favor?"

 **It was kind of rushed, but I'll go back and fix it later. Please try to tell me your thoughts and ask as many questions as you want. Also, I need suggestions on who to pair Yui up with; I mean it's Diabolik Lovers. If there's no suggestions, there willbe no romance at all in this series, and everyone'll die! Sorry... A whole new side opened up to me.**

 **Bye bye, and thank you!**

 **Pineappleluvuh**


End file.
